


Out Of Town Girl

by thatonekid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, How Do I Tag, Kate Argent is a good person, Multi, Nice Kate Argent, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Slight The Weeknd obession, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody tells you what happens when you move across the country from a small town of like 800 people to a town of 10,000 people. No one tells you that studying and trying to stay on track will be a burn out before you are even 25. Someone forgot to mention that you find love in literally weird places. Maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover after all, no matter how many Criminal Minds episodes you watch... Yeah, no one told young Stiles Stilinski, that once you take the leap of fate, that it turns out to be very rewarding. </p><p>Stiles Stilinski: Book worm, The Weeknd addict, Criminal Minds binge watcher, hopeless lover, self-proclaim messy organizer. </p><p>Derek Hale: Amateur Model, Gilmore Girls addict, Book nerd, Hipster wanna be, Hopeless lover, self-proclaim movie expect as long as they are from the 80s.</p><p>A tale about: blind dates, studying, modeling, some how falling in love with neighbors, and friends who can't help but meddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Town Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I'm back with a new story. Really why are you so surprised? Instead of trying to fish out chapters for multiple unfinished fics, I decided to write a new one. This one came to me in the shower and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out.. Instead of writing more chapters, or even sleeping for that matter, I said what the hey and finished the first chapter of the story. 
> 
> Really I think I went over board with that summary, eh, I'll never learn.. Probably why I'll never be a best selling author... Damn. 
> 
> So I hope you love this story... I'm kind of proud of it, and can't wait to see what happens next, I'll be just as surprise as you'll be ;)
> 
> As always, I own nothing but the plot and characters... 
> 
> Enjoy.

Move across the country they said. 

It'll be fun they said. 

You'll have the time of your life they said. 

What they failed to say is that you'll miss home like crazy, you'll have nothing but anxiety attacks the first two months, feel like a failure, and stress so much that you get yourself so sick that you almost drop out of College. That, my friend, is what they failed to say when you had the greatest opportunity of your life come up. 

Oh yeah. 

So what Beacon County University is the best university that you could ever go to, to both Major in nursing and Minor in creative writing. But still, the first two months of my life in Beacon Hills was the worse of my 21 years of life. Why am I just now going to college at the age of 21 after being out of High School for a while, well like they always say is 'Better late than never.' 

So anyways, the reason why I'm venting is because I'm pretty sure my next door neighbor is either a model who has nothing better to do than down his sorrows in empty calories that is beer, or he's an Indy pop person who can only get state wide gigs and is drowning his sorrows in beer. Either way, he needs to stop having parties every other night and stop listening to some stupid boy band called One Direction. 

Okay, so I'm bitter when I've only got 4 hours of sleep, and no One Direction isn't that bad, considering their song called Perfect is always on the damn radio, and kind of catchy. And really I wouldn't mind Harry whispering rendezvous in my ear all seductively. Again only 4 hours of sleep people. 

Logically I should be taking a nap, but I have a test I need to study for, and mister whiner doesn't know the concept of silent. I swear he does this on purpose. Really he does this everyday twenty four seven. I seem to be the only one bothered by this... But I'm not a sleazy blonde bimbo who literally climbs him like a jungle gym. 

Stuffing my notebook into the Writing 101 book, I tossed it on the coffee table in front of me and grabbed my phone and slipped on my slippers and left my apartment. 

Knowing I'll regret this later. 

Knocking on the door next to mine, I was fuming. I couldn't take this anymore. 

“Hello?” The guy at the door asked. 

“Could you possibly keep it down. I'm trying to study and I can hear your music in my apartment.” I asked as nicely as I could. 

“Oh.. Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know it was that loud.” He answered. 

“Its cool, just please keep it down.” I said and then walked back to my house. 

“No problem!” I heard before I shut the door and locking it. 

Going into the kitchen, I decided to grab the fruit salad I made earlier and take it out of the fridge. Grabbing a bowl and the fruit salad dip, I took the spoon that was sitting in the strainer and scooped some of the fruit dip into the bowl. Tossing the spoon into the sink, I heard it clank and then grabbed a soda and went back into the living room. 

If I'm taking a break I mind as well do it all at once. This study was no joke. Who knew you'd have to do tests in a writing minor.. Well I guess if actors have to have tests, then writers have to as well. I'm just glad that my midterms aren't for another two weeks and I didn't have to stock up on Starbucks energy drinks or monsters. 

Ooh nice and quite... Well I guess I should go back to studying... 

Sighing, I put the fruit salad and fruit dip aside and slid down the couch and sat cross legged on the floor in front of the couch. If only this wasn't so time consuming or really tedious. 

–

Grabbing my iPhone, I checked the time and saw it was 11:30 at night. 

Shit. 

Stuffing my notebook into the book in front of me, I stood up and bent backwards all the way to the floor and groaned when my back popped. 

It felt amazing. 

Pushing my glasses back up, I went to the bathroom and proceeded to wash my face. Patting my face dry, I put my glasses back on and walked to my room. Changing into my jammies, I plugged my phone in and grabbed my macbook pro. 

Snuggling into bed, I pulled up Netflix and clicked on 'Secret Life of the American Teenager' from the continue watching list.. putting my glasses onto the bedside table, and making sure my 8:30 am alarm was on, I laid and watched Ricky get his birth mother Nora a place to live so he could have his son back at his place on the weekends.. 

Yawning, I dimmed the light on my macbook, and then closed my eyes.. Listening to the episode play out on my laptop, I drifted off to a much needed rest. 

Who knew that, that little interaction would soon take me on a wild adventure, and change my view on how I was living my life, for the good and the bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I'll happily pump out more chapters if you love or like this. Comments is what motivates me, promise! :* 
> 
> Tumblr: tumblr.com/dylankeahulogan
> 
> Stiles first outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_540/set?id=170319111
> 
> Stiles second outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_581/set?id=206619607


End file.
